


A una chiamata di distanza

by fengtianshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Timeskip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtianshi/pseuds/fengtianshi
Summary: Scritto per l'amatissimo P*rnFest di Lande di FandomPrompt: Akaashi si sente solo mentre Bokuto è in trasferta, perciò lo chiama, gli chiede di raccontargli la sua giornata, certo che lui parlerà abbastanza a lungo perchè lui riesca a venire al suono della sua voce
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	A una chiamata di distanza

Il corpo di Keiji si abbatte sul letto con la pesantezza di quella lunga, lunghissima giornata di lavoro che gli ha lasciato un groppo alla gola e la mente ingombra di preoccupazioni, pensieri, dettagli da ricordare. La casa è silenziosa, le stanze fredde e persino la sua dispensa ha un che di inospitale. È uno di quei giorni in cui nemmeno gli sembra casa sua. Percepisce in maniera acuta la silhouette di un’assenza accanto a sé, un vuoto dalla forma molto specifica.  
 _Mi manca Bokuto-san._  
Si sente in colpa anche di quel pensiero, ma non riesce a ricacciarlo indietro come invece è bravissimo a fare con altre manifestazioni di emotività.  
In molti lo hanno sempre considerato una sorta di ancora per Bokuto-san ai tempi delle superiori, dai compagni di squadra, al coach, persino i suoi professori si sono rivolti a lui perché rimettesse in riga il senpai. Eppure, nonostante quella reputazione, col tempo è stato Bokuto-san a diventare per lui un salvagente.  
Oltre che il suo fidanzato.  
Nessuno di quei due ruoli che Bokuto-san ha nella sua vita può al momento essergli di alcun supporto. Il ragazzo si trova in un altro continente per un torneo internazionale di volley. Guarda l’ora sul display del telefono. Le 20.30. In Italia dovrebbe essere mezzogiorno e mezzo, Bokuto-san sarà in pausa dagli allenamenti.  
C’è una cosa che lo farebbe sentire meglio. Vorrebbe poter dire di se stesso di aver saputo resistere alla tentazione per più di due minuti, ma alle 20.32 è steso sul suo letto, supino, a fissare il soffitto, il telefono che sta già componendo il numero.  
Deve lasciare che squilli a lungo, ma non si lascia scoraggiare dal senso di snervante attesa: sa che Bokuto-san impiega in media dai 10 ai 15 secondi per rendersi conto che il suo telefono sta squillando e almeno 30, se non 40, a trovarlo. Quando lo sente. Quando lo trova. Secondo i suoi calcoli, è quasi scattata la segreteria telefonica quando la linea lo connette a continenti di distanza e sente la voce di Bokuto-san accanto a sé, come se l’urlo gli risuonasse direttamente nel cervello.  
“KEIJIIIIIIII, DIMMI CHE CI SEI ANCORA, NON METTERE GIÙ!!!”  
Keiji sorride, ma sa che non trapela fin nella voce. Fa ancora fatica a esprimersi con la chiarezza che vorrebbe dimostrargli. Non sa se ci riuscirà mai.  
“Sono qui, Bokuto-san.”  
È così, tra loro due. Da quando stanno insieme Bokuto-san ha ricevuto l’ambito permesso di chiamarlo per nome, ma lui si sente più a suo agio a chiamarlo come sempre, per adesso. Bokuto-san a volte insiste, ma non ha mai oltrepassato il limite della sua sopportazione. O forse è solo Keiji ad essere abituato ai suoi modi.  
“Ufffff, meno male!!” sospira lui rumorosamente e a Keiji quasi sembra di sentire lo sbuffo accanto all’orecchio. Lo percorre un fremito, di riflesso.  
“Ehi, Keiji! Che ore sono a casa? È molto tardi? È prestissimo? Non riesco ancora a capire bene come funziona questa cosa del fuso orario…”  
“È passata da poco ora di cena, Bokuto-san. Sono tornato a casa dal lavoro da poco.”  
“E hai mangiato?” si preoccupa subito lui.  
“Ho mangiato,” gli conferma Keiji, sentendo una piccola vampa di tenerezza stringergli il petto. Più tardi si preparerà qualcosa di più sostanzioso della mela che ha consumato direttamente dal cesto di frutta appena entrato in casa, ma non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non alla telefonata.  
“Oh, Keiji, quanto vorrei che fossi qui! Il cibo è tutto buonissimo, una cosa esagerata! La pizza! Keiji, tu non puoi capire quanto sia buona la pizza qui!!! E la pasta… Keiji se tu venissi in Italia impazziresti per la pasta! C’è questa cosa con le uova e la pancetta che…”  
Keiji sorride. Si distende. Chiude gli occhi. Ascolta.  
La voce di Bokuto-san non è cambiata molto dai tempi delle superiori. È sicuro di essere l’unico ad averci prestato così tanta attenzione (alle sue inflessioni, agli impercettibili cambi di tono che preannunciano anche un cambio di umore) da notare che di poco anche la sua voce è maturata. Lievemente più scura, con meno segni di insicurezza, ma sempre squillante, vivace.  
Calda come un abbraccio, forte abbastanza da farti scricchiolare le ossa.  
“Sembra delizioso,” commenta, un po’ distrattamente. Adagia il telefono accanto alla testa col vivavoce attivato. “Cos’altro pensi che mi piacerebbe?”  
Parole magiche, valutate accuratamente, garanzia certa di un appassionato, discontinuo e soprattutto lungo discorso, durante il quale non avrà bisogno di intervenire se non con vaghi cenni di assenso.  
Un fiume di parole costellate di onomatopee scaturisce dal telefono. Immagini di luoghi, suoni, profumi e sapori si alternano disordinatamente, ma ciascuno di essi è pieno di Bokuto-san e attraverso quelle visioni, se ne riempie anche tutta la stanza.  
Muove silenziosamente le mani sull’allacciatura dei pantaloni e solleva appena il bacino dal letto per farli scorrere insieme alla biancheria appena oltre i fianchi. Bokuto-san gli manca in maniera viscerale, così tanto che gli è bastato sentirlo perché il proprio corpo cominciasse a rispondere e l’imbarazzo quasi non lo sfiora quando comincia ad accarezzarsi l’inguine fino a portarlo a erezione completa.  
Un piacere denso e fluido si diffonde nel suo corpo stanco come una scarica elettrica a basso voltaggio. Le sue mani non sono quelle di Bokuto-san, non prova nemmeno a ingannarsi con la fantasia che sia lui a toccarlo. Lui sarebbe molto più irruento, le sue mani più ruvide e lui si scioglierebbe come burro al primo contatto con le sue dita. La carezza delle proprie mani è clinica, scivola sulla sua erezione nei punti dove ne sente la necessità, ma è la voce di Bokuto-san a fare tutta la differenza.  
Lui si lancia in una descrizione famelica di non sa quale dolce e Keiji aumenta l’intensità delle carezze, lui ride e Keiji allarga le gambe, facendo scivolare le dita di una mano fino alla base e tormentandosi la punta del membro con l’altra, seguendo il ritmo frenetico della parlantina.  
“Non pensi che sia una figata, Keiji?!?” esclama lui interrompendo il flusso del suo discorso.  
“Sì, Bokuto-san…” risponde prontamente lui, smorzando il più possibile il tono supplice con cui glielo avrebbe detto in un momento di intimità.  
“Che c’è? Ti stai addormentando? Vuoi che ci salutiamo?” La sua preoccupazione è dolce, ingentilisce di riflesso l’incedere delle proprie mani addosso.  
“No…” si sforza di rispondergli con solo una frazione della disperazione che proverebbe a interrompere la conversazione in quel momento. “Continua a raccontarmi…” gli chiede quando vorrebbe supplicarlo, le mani che lavorano avidamente sulla propria erezione, i muscoli del ventre e delle gambe così tesi che non sa dove trovi la forza di parlare come se nulla fosse.  
“Mi piace ascoltarti,” lo premia con quel complimento perché gli sta dando esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno.  
Bokuto-san, prevedibile, affidabile, come sempre, si getta in un nuovo torrente di racconti e Keiji sa che non può trascinare quel momento a lungo quanto vorrebbe. Con tocchi veloci sfama il proprio corpo come cerca di saziare il proprio cuore con la sola voce di Bokuto-san. Ha la testa piena di lui, del colore della sua voce quando è entusiasta e il suo corpo risponde come se fosse ammaestrato, scoppietta di lampi di piacere sempre più frequenti, sempre più intensi.  
Fantastica di gridare il suo nome.  
Non “Bokuto-san”.  
Il suo nome proprio. E con un tono che renda inequivocabile anche a uno scemotto come lui cosa Keiji stia facendo.  
Si sentirebbe in imbarazzo? Sciocchezze, Bokuto-san raramente si imbarazza. Rimarrebbe piuttosto senza parole. Prima di sentirsi insensatamente lusingato.  
Saprebbe come comportarsi? Si immagina come sarebbe se lui lo guidasse con la sua voce calda e gli dicesse cosa vorrebbe che le sue mani facessero al posto suo, con quel tono di curiosità e aspettativa che ha sempre quando parla di qualcosa che lo interessa davvero.  
Morde le labbra per trattenere un gemito.  
“Vorrei tanto che venissi con me, la prossima volta!”  
Non è la formulazione corretta, ma ha lo stesso effetto e l’orgasmo lo travolge e lo acceca anche se ha gli occhi spalancati.  
Non sa dove trova, in quel momento di piacere annientante, la prontezza di riflessi di dirgli “Lo vorrei anch’io.”  
Rimane immobile, con la mano ancora poggiata mollemente sul proprio inguine, come se fosse in equilibrio precario e il minimo movimento compromettesse la sua capacità di dissimulare l’accaduto.  
“Ah!” lo sente esclamare, come ovattato da un sogno. “Devo andare, mi sta chiamando il coach! Ci sentiamo domani, Keiji, pensami tantissimo, io ti penserò tantissimo, ciao!” lo investe lui, già distratto da quello che gli sta accadendo attorno, un attorno che Keiji non può vedere e glielo fa sentire ancora più lontano.  
“Aspetta!” lo ferma con il fiato corto e la mente tanto immersa nell’endorfina da spingerlo ad essere più espansivo. “Torna presto.” Una breve pausa, fa un respiro profondo. “Mi manchi tanto.”  
Non ha bisogno di sentire la sua risposta per sapere che quelle parole lo manderanno su di giri per tutto il resto della giornata. Se non li invidiasse tanto, forse gli dispiacerebbe per i suoi compagni.  
“Awww Keiji!! Mi manchi da morire anche tu, appena finisce l’ultima partita salto sul primo aereo che trovo e vengo da te!!”  
Keiji sorride. Non spreca il poco fiato che a per raccomandargli di controllare la destinazione dell’aereo prima di imbarcarsi (non sarebbe la prima volta che si ritrova nella destinazione sbagliata). Gli manca terribilmente. E dopo l’exploit di questa sera, gli deve sicuramente un benvenuto speciale.  
“Ci conto, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
